


Singularity

by Delonix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, Some techno jumbo and trying my best to be right about quantum and spacetime physic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delonix/pseuds/Delonix
Summary: Lena and Emily was having lunch when an anomaly occurred. This anomaly could have killed Lena and it is up to Emily, Winston, and others to figure out what happened and how to help Lena. Like a black hole, the source of the anomaly will eventually pull all the characters of Overwatch toward its center.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day:hours:minutes

**-00:01:35** \- It was a bright but cloudy morning. Sunlight streamed down between clouds like heavenly stairs. The light landed on the roof's ebony tiles, and the hovering dust and pollen shimmered as the light scattered through them—almost as if Morpheus was still collecting dreams. Underneath the roof, a girl with short-spiky black hair wearing a white t-shirt and white pants stuffed a round metallic device into a gray messenger bag. The bag bulged awkwardly, and it hummed softly.

From the entrance hallway, a girl popped her head out sideways from behind the wall. Her long wavy reddish-orange hair swung downward, and it looked almost like a glistening sunset. Her slender fingers held on to the wall. "Got your accelerator?" she asked with her silvery voice.

"Yup," the black-haired girl singed back. "Not letting that happen again." She tapped side of her head with her forefinger, while grinning from ear to ear, the freckles sprinkled across her nose bridged scrunched up along with her nose. She stood up with the bag hung from her shoulder--its sling taut from the weight. She spun her head from one corner of the apartment to another while patting her front pant-pockets. As her eyes fixated on the balcony, she quietly mumbled inaudibly. "Emily! Could you grab me the orange jacket?" and then she called.

Emily’s head disappeared behind the wall and then reappeared with her right hand holding the jacket.

She nodded and walked toward Emily. Emily disappeared behind the wall again. When she rounded the corner, she could see Emily’s red hair draped the back of her white lantern-sleeves blouse almost reaching her black jeans. Emily turned around; the billowy sleeves wobbled. Emily handed her the orange moto jacket and grabbed the sling of the bag off of her shoulder. Taking the jacket, her fingers grazed Emily's; they were warm and soft. She thought of pancakes. She swung the jacket behind her back and ran her left arm through the sleeve. The jacket fit her snugly and rested above her waist. Emily held out a pair of orange sneakers. She took them and sat down to put them on. As she tied the shoelaces, she looked at Emily’s feet and saw a pair of orange pumps. She glanced up and smiled at Emily and saw Emily smiling back. She reached out her hands and arms, waiting to be pulled up. Emily hunched down to give her a big pull, and she bounced up.

They headed out the door and slid the door closed behind them. Emily inserted the keycard into the door, and the light on the door handle turned red for a few second. Emily pulled the keycard out and put it back in her wallet. They walked downstairs and out the door of the apartment complex.

 

* * *

 **-00:01:11** \- The air outside was warm, but the wind was playful. Emily closed her eyes to focus on the feeling of the breeze on her skin. Through the fabric of her sleeves, it traced across the fine hairs on her arms. From time to time, she had to pull long strands of red hair from her mouth.

Hands in hands, the two of them moseyed down the street toward the rich-dark aroma of coffee. A towering tree stood where they headed. The storeowner of the coffee shop behind the tree once told her that it was a black locus. The tree was in full bloom; its white flower fervently covered every branches like a passing snowstorm.

As they neared the storefront, the older crowd spilled out of the café and toward the subway station. She saw the white cursive ‘Montblanc’ sign, and then she spotted an empty table next to the tree, a god-given miracle. Immediately, she turned to look at Emily. Emily gave her an understanding nod and pulled the bag’s sling over her own head and gave it to her. She took the bag and made a sprint for the table. She slung the bag over a chair—almost tipping it over. She hopped onto the wooden chair and slouched back on it with a congratulatory smug.

Emily walked past her, giving her a knowing smile, and entered the shop. Talking to a silver omnic wearing a scarf, Rowain said the name tag, Emily ordered a ‘usual’. She turned to notice that there wasn’t anyone behind her, so she chatted with Rowain about the new coffee mix he found with the scarf.

 

* * *

 

 **-00:00:11** – They sat beneath the black locus. Steam rose from the coffee cups, and next to them were plates of finger sandwiches and croissants omelet. Occasionally, the cloud cleared, and the light shined through the leaves making them shimmered a bright lime green. Looking up at the under leaves, Emily's eyes glistened. The sparkles in those eyes, she will always be mesmerized by them. Whenever a light breeze passed by, the warm smell of freshly baked bread from a bakery next-door wafted at their nose and mingled with the rich aroma of hot coffee. Emily chucked at her cheesy jokes from decades ago. Who knew that there were so many reasons for a chicken to cross the road. Trying to get a real laugh out of Emily, she made various outlandish and grand gestures to go along with the jokes.

 **00:00:00 -** Suddenly, she disappeared. The air stood still. Emily’s eyes widened; ‘a momentary insanity’ Emily thought. And then she began to flicker in and out of existence. Emily was startled and shocked; she jumped and nearly flipped the table. Every time she reappeared, Emily could see that she was trying to tell her something, but she would flicker out of existence before she could get a word in.

“…Emily…” her eyes pleading.

"...shop..."

"...mily..."

"...cough..."

"...ily..."

"...many..."

"...ly..."

"...can..."

"...brea..." she gasped for air

“Wor…” she furrowed her eyes trying to focus. However, from what Emily could see, her pupils were extremely dilated.

“…sau…” As if she was staring at the sun, she winced and used her arms to shield her eyes.

“…orlds…” Her face became distorted from exhaustion. She started clutching her chest as her attempts to speak became short wheezing. Emily could hear her painfully trying to take shallow breaths. Emily’s face scrunched up, and tears swelled in her eyes.

“…us…” She pointed at her chest. Her flickering body and slowly fell onto the ground.

 **00:00:01 -** Horrified, countless thoughts of losing her ‘Lena’ came racing through Emily's mind. Hundreds of thoughts stampeding through her mind, but her head felt empty. She couldn’t grip on to any coherent thought. Only the name ‘Lena’ echoed through her mind. _What's ~~Death. Gone. She can't breathe! She's dying.~~ happening?_ ** _The machine is not working?_** _Lena! What can I do?_ Her heart banged on her ribcage _._ The people around them began to notice. They stopped dead on their track. The dread and feeling of uselessness jumbled her thoughts further. _Is this_ ** _Lena!_** _what happ_ ** _No...No...No!_** _ened to her_ ** _I...I...I can't help her?_** _before? Please!_ ** _No. This is different from before?_** _Somebody help!_ _Suddenly, t_ he flickering stopped, and Lena’s body lied sprawling on the floor.

Lena tried to open her eyes. Through her blurry vision, she reached out her hand toward a hazy figure. She knew it belonged to Emily, her Emily. Her heart throbbed painfully, then jumped, then slowed, then beat faster.

Emily quickly threw her body down, hands reaching for Lena’s hand. She wasn't moving fast enough. She could lose Lena. She wanted to be faster. Why couldn’t she be faster?

It was a mere second. Right at moment their fingers touched, a thought raced through Lena’s worn out mind, _Stop! She could be dragged through!_ and she jolted her arm backward. She clenched her hand and held it to her chest. Weakly, she moved her arm outward and slowly opened a flat palm at Emily.

Emily froze. Taken aback for a second, her mind started running again. She remembered their discussions and preparation for these situations. The procedures, the reasoning, and the logical steps. She pulled back her fingers. She thought about the things they said. _None of that matter._ **You might get pulled in.** _That's not my concern_. Immediately, Emily reached out and interlaced her fingers with Lena’s. As tears slowly traced down her cheeks, she pulled herself closer to Lena and cradled her head on her lap while her hand gripped tighter onto Lena’s hand. All the muscles inside her were twitching and trembling. She shakily placed her right hand right above Lena’s heart. She tried to feel Lena’s heartbeats, but the constant thumping sound on her eardrum was too distracting. _Need to calm down._ But she couldn't. The longer she looked at Lena's unconscious body; the faster her heart beat. Finally, she could something. She was relieved when she felt Lena’s chest rising and quiet thumps against her palm. However, her moment of reprieve was cut short. Lena's heartbeats were erratic, and this worried her. The people around them started contacting the emergency number. Immediately, Emily made three successive press on her wrist communicator, and then she unlocked it to speed dial their emergency contact, Winston.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 **00:00:19** \- The branches of the black locust tree slightly bent to one side. Its leaves and petals showered the ground. Some of the petals scattered on the croissant and floated on top of the coffee.

A black triangular jet hovered half a meter above the ground. A white cross inside a red circle adorned its wing. Three paramedics gathered around Lena, a brown man, a white woman, and a silvery omnic. They were all wearing their dark green uniform with a crowned badge on their left chests and a prominent white cross on their backs. The man and woman stood at Lena's head and feet, a metal orb in each of their hands. The two crouched down and placed the orbs at four corners. The female paramedic pressed a green ring on one of the orbs, and the four of them began to beam blue light into the space between Lena and the ground. Seconds later, the light joined together and formed a thin blue membrane. The orbs folded their shells with the core spinning rapidly, and then they started to float, carrying Lena up with them. The thin membrane propped up Lena's unconscious body without yielding to the weight. _Graviton particles and hard-light technology._ The paramedics began to guide the hovering gurney with Lena toward the jet ambulance; Emily followed suit.  She informed them, “One of Overwatch lab is twenty minutes away. Dr. Winston said he would be there as soon as possible to assist you guys in…” She looked at Lena and felt a rock lodged in her throat. “…stabilizing Lena’s condition until Dr. Zeigler arrives.” Staring at Lena’s unconscious body, her hands gripped tightly onto the straps of her purse and Lena’s heavy bag. The bag made her shoulder slightly slumped, but it wasn't as heavy as her heart. Her eyes were puffy. Her sore throat made her voice groggy. “I’ve called and received permission from the hospital. Did...did you guys heard from them?”

“I’m sorry. We haven’t heard from them, but we will check with them while we fly Tracer and you to Dr. Winston’s lab.” The brown paramedic said in a gentle and sympathetic tone.

"Thank..thank you!" Emily stuttered.

As everyone hurried toward the ambulance, the omnic began to unfurl various medical equipment from his arm. He pulled out multiple monitor chips and placed them on Lena’s body. He pressed a button on the gurney to project the holographic screen, and started monitoring her vitals. When everyone was finally situated, the jet ambulance refolded its wings into a longer shape, and then it revved up and steadily took off.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan fiction. I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism.  
> I intended this to be one of the many perspectives of the story that comes with a new game mode (I thought about) that would eventually introduces a new character that I had in mind. It's all for fun.  
> Thank you for making it this far.


End file.
